Even the Most Well Laid Plans
by l-NonToxic-l
Summary: A Niley oneshot set in the TV Show verse, not reality. Miley finds out that Nick Jonas is dating Mikayla. She calls on an old friend for help in getting the couple with those they were really meant to be with. Niley, Jikayla


_Even the Most Well-Laid Plans…_, a "Hannah Montana" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

01.03.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana' or the characters. Ryan Seacrest and Perez Hilton belong to themselves. The American Music Awards, the Billboard Music Awards, and the E! Channel were simply borrowed.

Note: I am a Jiley shipper all the way and absolutely refuse to ship Jake and Mikayla. However, I also really like Niley. But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I decided to add in some Jake/Mikayla simply because I think it would be almost an angsty Jiley instead of a fluffy Niley. Enjoy!

--

Miley returned to her dressing room after a nice post-show shower and was greeted by her best friend, still in full Lola garb.

"Hey, Lilly."

Lilly looked down for a moment.

"Uh oh. You're never quiet. What's going on?"

"Perez Hilton just posted the red carpet pictures from the American Music Awards…"

Miley waited for her friend to continue. When it was apparent that she would do no such thing, so decided to prompt her. "And?"

Lilly turned the laptop so Miley could see the screen. There, in all its sickening glory, was a photo of Mikayla with her arms wrapped around Nick Jonas. His face was turned to hers, matching smiles on their faces and their noses almost touching. There was some intense eye contact going on.

Miley felt her stomach drop. Lilly gave her a small, sympathetic smile before scrolling. 'This is too cute!' The weblog read. 'By the looks of things, I guess all those rumors about Hannah Montana and the little Jonas aren't true. Too bad, Perez wanted the Jonas Brothers all to ourselves! But love is in the tween air, and it couldn't be any sweeter! Regardless of how cute this is, we're still rooting for Hannah and Nick. Team Montana! We are predicting that by this time next month, Mikayla will be preggers with a Jonas baby!'

Miley shut the lid on her MacBook quickly, unable to read any further. "At least Perez is on my side…"

"Hey, I am, too!"

"Great. A celebrity gossip blogger and Lilly Truscott."

"And Lola Luftnagle!"

"Yeah, her too." Miley's phone buzzed. It was Traci, of course.

"Hey, Trace."

"Ooh my gosh, Hannah. I just heard about that whore and Nicholas. You must be sooo heartbroken. I'm sooo sorry."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, I don't really care. Oh, hey, my daddy's beeping in. I'll call you later." She quickly hit the 'End' button and launched the phone into the couch cushions.

"Lilly, my life is over."

Her best friend quickly wrapped her in a hug, and allowed the popstar to cry into her shoulder.

--

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Come on, pick up," Miley muttered.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Jake, hey, it's Miley."

"Miley, what's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Again, what's up? My call time is in five minutes, so no offense, but can you please spit this out?"

Miley rolled her eyes. Jake was a good friend of hers, but sometimes she wondered if he realized mirrors were not windows to the outside world. "Do you still like Mikayla? Don't deny it, I know you had feelings for her while you were filming."

Jake took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, it doesn't even matter, she's all into that Jonah guy now."

"Jo-NAS, Jake. Jo-NAS. Anyway, I think we might be able to fix that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mikayla and Miley hung out, remember? She totally liked you, too. And I think, if were just to team up, we might be able to make her and Nick realize they're with the wrong people."

"Ah, I get it!" _About darn time that boy got __something_, Miley thought. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'll text you later. You better get to set."

--

"Hey there, E! Viewers, Ryan Seacrest here at the Billboard Music Awards. Now, everyone is predicting the winners tonight based off last month's AMA winners, but it's really anyone's guess! We're here on the red carpet, interviewing all your favorite stars upon arrival!"

Lilly sat down on the Stewart's couch with Jackson, Oliver, and Robbie Ray. "Did I miss Miley? Did I miss Nick and Mikayla?!"

"Chill, Lilly. It's just that weird looking spiky-haired guy for now."

Lilly turned her attention back to the TV. After Kelly Clarkson, Jessica Alba, and Jesse McCartney, Seacrest finally got to the juicy gossip.

"And here we have the lovely Hannah Montana with the zombie slayer himself, Jake Ryan!"

"Wow," Oliver stated. "Miley and Jake are sure working it for the cameras."

They were entangled in a way that mimicked the AMA photos of Nick and Mikayla, smiling and gazing at each other.

"Alls I know is that that boy best be keeping his zombie-slayin' hands where I can see 'em," Robbie Ray half-joked.

"So, when exactly did, uh, _this_ happen?" Seacrest asked the couple, gesturing between the two of them.

"Oh, recently actually. It just kinda all… came together, I guess," Jake answered.

"Yeah, he's so great," Hannah added. "I don't know how all his _co-stars_ can have those kissing scenes with him and not totally fall in love!"

"Well, _Hannah,_ I don't understand how those _Jonas Brothers _could record a song with you and not totally fall in love."

"Aww, sweetie, you're just so cute!" Hannah tapped his nose lightly with her finger. "I don't know how that _Mikayla_," she emphasized, looking directly into the camera and smiling sweetly, "could keep her hands off of you!"

Lilly looked at the boys in the room, all slightly disgusted. "You guys can keep your lunch in your stomachs, please. They're _acting,_ remember?"

"Yeah, pretty convincingly, might I add!" Jackson interjected.

"Will you both shut it? This is hilarious!" Oliver commanded.

Lilly and Jackson sheepishly returned their attention to the screen.

"Well, uh, speaking of, how is it collaborating with artists nominated tonight, like Mikayla and the Jonas Brothers?"

Miley's smile fell slightly. Unnoticable to the average viewing fan, but very apparent to those sitting on her couch back home. "It was amazing. They're just so talented."

Jake realized she was freezing up. This was not part of the plan. "Yeah, we really _fell in love_ with them when I worked with Mikayla and Hannah here recorded with the Jonas Brothers. Those were our favorite projects we've ever done, right honey?"

"Mmhm." She responded, a tight-lipped and over-exaggerated smile on her face.

"Uh, ahem, well, here they are! The Jonas Brothers and Mikayla!"

The four joined Hannah and Jake on the platform as the camera panned to fit them all in frame. "Hey, Mikayla."

"Hey, _Jake,_" she shot back venomously. "I see you're here with the _amazingly talented _Hannah Montana!" The false perkiness was evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I am, and I see you're here with the _oh-so-awesome_ Nate Jonah!"

"Actually, it's Nick Jonas! Nice to meet you dude! We love your show!" Nick replied, extending a hand. Kevin lightly kneed him in the leg, grabbing his attention. Once Nick focused on his brother, Kevin lightly shook his head.

"I cannot believe you…"

"What?" Nick asked, confused. He dropped his hand, saving Jake the trouble of having to rudely refuse him on-camera.

"So, guys, how was it recording with Hannah here?"

"It was so much fun," Joe replied, trying desperately to lighten the mood. "Her dad is the most amazing songwriter, too. It was so great to get to work with both of them."

Kevin looked at his brother incredulously. "Who _are _you?" He jokingly asked, knowing Joe would normally ever speak like that.

"I'm the cute funny one, idiot." Joe lightly popped his suit coat lapels for emphasis.

"And Mikayla? How did you like filming with Jake Ryan, Zombie Slayer?"

Mikayla blushed slightly. "It was fun. I had fun."

Ryan turned back to the camera. "Well, that's all the time we have here, stay tuned to E! for more red carpet arrivals at the Billboard Music Awards."

The screen changed quickly to a commercial.

--

"I cannot believe you came with _her!" _Mikayla shouted as soon as the cameras were off.

"Why not? You came with her _leftovers!"_ Jake shot back.

"_Excuse_ me? _Leftovers?!_"

"Yeah, leftovers."

Miley pulled Nick aside. "How could you do that? You know we don't get along."

"Hannah, you've made it very clear we're just friends. So why would my _friend_ get any say in who I date?"

Miley looked like she'd been slapped. "Well, normally, I make sure my friends approve. But I see she's already changed your opinion on me, so I'll just go. I guess I won't be bothering you anymore." She turned back to get Jake when Mikayla's shouting grabbed your attention.

"_We aren't even dating! We were trying to make you and Hannah jealous!"_

Miley stopped dead in her tracks. By now, every paparazzo had turned their cameras to the ordeal, but no one in the group was paying attention.

"Wh-what?" Jake stuttered.

Mikayla took a deep breath. "We thought that if you saw me dating someone, you might finally realize how perfect _we _are together. And that if Hannah saw her arch nemesis with Nick, she might realize how perfect _they _are together."

"Really?" Miley and Jake asked.

"Really." Nick and Mikayla replied.

--

"And the 'Single of the Year' award goes to… 'We Got the Party,' by Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers!"

Miley rose from her seat next to Nick and began to walk towards the stage to accept their award. She stopped briefly at her original seat to quickly hug Jake and Mikayla, whispering a "thank you" to both of them. She turned and grabbed Nick's hand, intertwining their fingers and walking up the steps to the podium.

--

Fin.

--

Please review. The Hannah/Miley/JB concert tonight sold out in about thirty seconds so I can't go. I am living vicariously through fanfic. Make me feel better.

And hey, if you're in the Cleveland area, feel free to take me tonight.


End file.
